The Prince and his Princess
by Fckn
Summary: After Courtney had been voted off, she called it quits on her relationship with Duncan and is now facing on what had happened to Justin during the fairy tale challenge. Where would this bring them? How will he confess? Will she fall for him? Find out now!


**Title:** Things Justin would Admit

**Summary:** Justin is desperately in love with Courtney after the fairy tale challenge, leaving him voted off the same day he had fallen for her. Hearing that Duncan and Courtney break up after Courtney had been voted off, she realizes that Justin still has a crush on her. Where would this bring them?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/The Musical. Their rightful owners are Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Tom McGillis, and Jennifer Pertsch

**Warnings:** Constant Flirting, Mild conflicts, Mentions of intercourse

**Pairings:** Main: Justin/Courtney; Mentioned: Noah/Lindsay, Katie/Tyler, Geoff/Bridgette

**Fckn:** A roleplay based between myself and **luv-2-draw1807**; also a gift for her. Enjoy! :)

***Before going on, MOST of this is in Courtney's Point of View*** 

**Courtney's POV**

_"How could you do this to me, after everything? We are so DONE!"_

Those were the last words I have said before leaving the Total Drama Action set. I have broken up with Duncan; after all I have been doing for him, since Total Drama Island. He'd broken many of the rules. He used to be my everything, my bad boy. Things between us are no more. As I was talking this through my head, I had arrived to the hotel which the aftermaths were held, knowing from what the inside of the building looked like. It was like when I had first arrived before I had won my lawsuit. Noah and Cody were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl while Ezekiel had watched them and Tyler, yet again, badly attempted yo-yo tricks, curiosity from Harold, who was voted off last time. Katie and Sadie were cooing over Trent, who was tired of this. The rest of the crew was just sitting bored. The lovebirds, Geoff and Bridgette, had been giving each other their daily overdose of make out sessions and face sucking. Yes, they were like lovesick puppies that constantly made out since Geoff had gotten voted off in last season.

As I sighed, trying to forget what happened, I heard voices from the room I was entering. There, in the room, was Heather, Justin, and Lindsay.  

**Justin's POV**

As Courtney walked in the room, she sighed sadly. Duncan had voted her off. I felt pretty bad for her, even though she doesn't deserve a guy like him, referring to what I have told Duncan the day I had gotten voted off. I had spoken the truth. That Princess, that beautiful, elegant princess, was Courtney. I was rooting for her after I had gotten booted off. My broken arms, neck and my leg had been cured, having my beauty fade every second I was there. I thought I would just go on over there and cheer her up.

"Courtney?" I had asked her. She smiled at me slightly, still feeling depressed. I grinned back, having to see the girl I've once called beautiful, into my crystal blue eyes.

Lindsay had been more ecstatic than ever, "Hey Jason. Guess what?"

I had asked her what had happened, after not knowing because I was in bed for a week or two. Being unable to walk because I had fallen off the 'what so called' castle, I was left alone for once.

Now that I had gotten cured from the injuries I had received, I could finally hang out with friends again.

Lindsay excitedly announced, "Nathan and I are together now!" She had a huge smile on her face after

I replied back to the ditzy blonde girl, "How nice, and his name is Noah."

Heather had ignored the conversations around her, having nothing to do with anybody. She then decided to leave the room just because she was bored.

**Courtney's POV**

I have felt better after having to hear a familiar voice. I had hugged Justin, causing him to become happy. He hugged back. He loved seeing me happy. It brightened his day when he saw a smile on my face, even though I was rather moody.

"I missed you," I had told her. She was still in my arms, feeling better from all of what had happened.

I replied back, "I missed you too. Even though I pushed you off with a wooden dagger to crush most of your bones."

Gwen had come into the conversation, with a light smile on her face. Even though I still despise her, I still had to respect her at some times.

She bolted, "Hey guys! Guess what else is up?"

Everybody glanced, even I have looked over. She had gotten back with Trent. Even though it took a while, she felt happier.

A few minutes later, Justin had told me how he recovered from the pain he had felt for the past few weeks. He told me that everybody, even Noah, Eva and Ezekiel played 7 Minutes in Heaven, thanks to Izzy.

I asked Justin, "So, did you do anything while you were here and while I was competing?"

He nodded, having to tell me what happened.

"Well, Izzy wanted to play 7 Minutes in Heaven, and she was yet dumb enough to put me and Heather together because she thought we were 'evil and manipulative.' Anyways, it was the one of the worst 7 minutes of my life."

After he had finished, I gasped, "WHAT?!" I asked surprisingly. He nodded. My face turned into a glare, telling him:

"Yeah right. It must've been your best 7 minutes. Don't give me that crap!"

His face was quite worried. He started tearing up, but I had decided to calm down on him. He told me that Heather turned the nice guys into nasty two-timers, which was true.

Justin had given me puppy dog eyes, believing what he had told me about the two-timing purpose. He hugged me.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" He hugged me tight, smiling as wide as he can. I knew that he still liked me from that fairy tale challenge, but I didn't want to spoil the moment for him.

He finished, "Besides, I rather spend 7 minutes in heaven with you." He winked at me afterwards.

I blushed, hearing what he had told me; I ignored it though.

I asked afterwards, "Who else went in with who?"

"Well, Gwen and Trent, Katie and Tyler, Harold and Heather, but that one was two days ago.

Once I heard that Heather and Harold had been 7 minutes in the closet, I chuckled. I thought to myself "I wonder what it would've been like if I were Heather, and Harold would just plop on me like his dream girl. Thank goodness that I'm nowhere near his dream. We've had a long conflict because of last season. I don't want to bring that up again.

**Justin's POV**

After almost having to put up with Courtney, I felt yet relieved. We all had our conversations, until Gwen had brought up:

"While you guys were hanging outside, I had heard Geoff and Bridgette, moaning. Moaning with pleasure, lust, and ecstasy. Anything relating to sexual content."

All of our faces turned out disgusted, some of us were feared.

Gwen finished, "So Lindsay, Noah and I decided to check out what was going on We climbed the stairs, and Lindsay and I had found out by putting our ears towards the wall. Noah nearly puked, thankfully he didn't."

Everybody, including I had no comment. I thought I would have nightmares.

**Regular POV**

It was the next day, everybody had gotten up to eat breakfast. Thanks to DJ's very skilled, yet amazing cooking, everybody's plates were cleaned. DJ had cooked specialty meals once a week, while chefs would normally make their three daily square meals.

After breakfast, everybody had headed out for the hotel pool. As Courtney was walking, Justin had caught Courtney's attention by hugging her from the waist.

Justin smiled at the CIT, holding her tight.

"I missed you," explained Justin.

Courtney reminded him, "We talked to each other yesterday and you missed me? Hmm.."

Before Justin could give a good reason, he finds out he is still hugging her.

"So, Courtney. What's it like getting hugged by a male model? Like moi?"

Courtney had answered back, "Well, I feel like I'm getting hugged by a care bear."

The male model had told her back, "Ooh, interesting. How do you find fascinating about me?"

**Courtney's POV**

After I had heard Justin's question, I had to answer him. He's never been this nice to me.

"Hmm.. well there's so much to adore." I answered him.

His smiled had yet again appeared on his face, "That means a lot, beautiful."

After hearing what he had told me, my face turned light pink. I felt myself blushing. I have never really been called beautiful while on the set. All I've been called was 'Princess,' 'Sunshine,' and 'Babe.' I was right He had a crush on me, more like a regular crush, having Duncan know, but I'm well over Duncan; I'm touched by Justin's words. Was I falling for him? What's happening to me? I asked myself those questions, wondering what has been going on since I arrived here last night.

He finished, "Besides, you're a very smart person, Courtney."

After he told me that, I would've thought he felt wrong. Curiously, I had told him, "Please, like anyone cares about me."

There was nothing that could make me feel normal again. Everybody hated me because I had been so bossy and mean to everybody. People thought I was unfair for winning invincibility half the time I was there.

Justin tried cheering me up, "Don't say that, Courtney."

I tried outsmarting him, but nothing came out but "This is why I became an overachiever."

"You're very delicate, Courtney," Justin pointed out to me.

I sighed, not believing a word he said. I tried telling him the truth, "If no one is proud of me, it's proud to be proud of myself."

I heard that he was rooting for me all along since he had gotten voted off.

"How? No matter HOW hard I try, I never succeed, Even when I sued the show; I lost to a stupid wannabe and DUNCAN."

After I had told Justin the truth, he was then feeling a lot more sorry having to be voted out when she was oh so close to winning. Justin had told her, with true words coming out his mouth.

He had told me, "Duncan is nothing but a jerk, Courtney. This is why he doesn't deserve a beautiful, intelligent, well-mannered young lady like you."

I gasped softly, wondering if those words had really told the truth. As I heard Lindsay coo, I ignored it, then continued thinking; I thought if he really meant it.

He finished, "And I mean every word, mi amor **[1]**."

Just from hearing two words of Spanish, I would think he would be more of the romantic type more than the manipulative type. Seconds later, he had taken my hand, and gently kissed it. I just had to believe him.

**Justin's POV**

After I had kissed her hand, she smiled at me. She probably had fallen for my charms. On the inside, I had felt even happier than I ever had felt in my life.

"Thank you, Sir Justin," she had told me.

I had told her back, "No problem, Princess Courtney."

Seconds later, I have remembered the challenge, as if it was a dream. She had called me by Sir Justin that whole day. I felt kind of loved at that moment. After getting back into reality, I had gazed into her onyx eyes, feeling more than just myself. I'm developing a crush on Courtney again.

I started softly telling her, in a huskily voice, "Your eyes are genuine, beautiful as the stars in the night sky."

Her face blushed, "Thanks Justin, but I'm pretty sure you've said that to plenty of girls."

As soon as she said that, I sighed, "I haven't told that to a lot of them, I've only told the one who have understood me. Besides, I can describe a girl like you, Courtney."

**Courtney's POV**

I rose an eyebrow curiously. Before going on, Lindsay screamed out sarcastically, "Why don't you lovebirds go make out somewhere else?"

Justin tended to ignored Lindsay, but I turned over to Lindsay, "What are you talking about? We are having a civilized conversation. We have the right the right to discuss whatever we feel like whenever we want."

Lindsay then ignored us, Justin turned to me. He told me this:

"Courtney, you are the prettiest, most beautiful girl I've seen up on the series. Your intelligence, your schemes, they get to me; It is a good trait for a girl like you. Your anger may be disturbing, yet it's very serious and meaningful to be. I know you are only trying your best to both achieve your goals, and succeed. Your sweet onyx eyes, those delicate, pink lips, everything about you amazes me. Your hair is silky smooth, like a sleek piece of cloth. Everything about you, it's just as amazing as myself."

After Justin had finished his confession to me, I felt a blush coming throughout my cheeks. "You really think so?!" I said excitedly, feeling loved, for once.

He nodded, "I speak the truth, my sweet Courtney."

A tear ran down my eye. I just had to do this.

"Oh Justin!" I softly told him. Soon afterwards, I pressed my lips onto his; this actually felt like a fairy tale ending. He kissed me back, just as softly. He pulled away slowly. He had something to tell me as he was gazing into my eyes once again.

"Courtney, I love you," he confessed. I was feeling both puzzled and loved.

"Love?" I had asked. He had nodded in response

He told me this, "Of course, why wouldn't I fall for a girl, like you, so beautiful and stunning."

**Justin's POV**

Her facial expression turned from a fearful curious look to a shocking yet of denial look on her face. She asked the same thing, "Love?"

I nodded once again, "Yes, Courtney, yes! I have always adored you."

She was yet still shocked, she barely stuttered, "B-But you barely know me."

My face turned quite sad, with a bit of confusion. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Courtney, even though we've barely talked, the fairy tale challenge had gotten to me. Your beautiful, yet perfect singing voice, was amazing. You sang your heart out, wearing the most exquisite purple dress, my heart had melted for you, my princess."

I saw as Lindsay rolled her eyes, scoffing at us, "What a bunch of fairy drama that was!" I had no idea LIndsay could be rather mean or jealous, but I tend to ignore her anyways.

Courtney talked it out with me, "Justin, I really appreciate it, but, I'm just a bit confused about what love is at the moment, after the whole Duncan situation."

I sighed, trying not to tear up, "I understand you."

She stopped me, "But.." She paused, just to hold my hand. She finished, "I really do like you."

My frown had turned into a sweet, innocent smile, looking up at Courtney.

**Lindsay's POV**

I didn't know what was going on with Jason and Carly. All in a sudden, Jason fell in love with the meanest girl on the show. Why would he fall for a girl like her when he can't fall in love with me, Lindsay. As long as I'm with Nathan, that's all I need. I gagged a few times just by seeing those lovebirds interact.

Courtney scowled at me, glaring, "Do you have a problem?"

I shook my head, "No, just silent."

After turning back to my business, being on the lookout for Noah, Courtney had taken out her lamppost from the resort last season. She also pointed her fingers to our eyes, meaning that she was watching me if I was going to interrupt their love talk.

**Courtney's POV**

Justin held my hand tighter, meaning about this crush. Maybe he would've thought we were together. Maybe we were, maybe we weren't, but all that counts if we really are in love. I think we were together after I kissed him. Eh, I'll see what happens.

He even admitted, "Courtney, you are amazing, everywhere you go."

My face flushed red, "Thanks Justin. I'm so glad I met you."

He smirked at me, gazing into my eyes, I'm even happier that I've met a young lady so ambitious, so stunning, that I can't resist it."

Now was the time I showed my true colors about this. Here goes nothing.

"Oh Justin!" I said again, in a soft, meaningful voice. I kissed him again, this time, he immediately kissed me back. I have savored the moment. I thought to myself if Chris never told us that we couldn't have a fairy tale kiss, I would've lived the fantasy. I also thought a few other things. Justin turns out to be quite an amazing kisser. He cupped my face lightly with one hand. Our heartbeats were well-heard beating, but I remembered something. I sadly pulled away.

We smiled at each other lovingly. Our foreheads had touched each others' leaning onto them. We smiled sweetly.

Minutes later, I had told Justin, "I have to go. I have to plan up something, so I can see you soon?"

I saw him sadly nod, feeling down. "I'll miss you."

He leaned up and softly kissed my cheek. I waved to him as we said our goodbyes, for now. Before leaving, I had told him, "I'll try to see you when I can, okay?" He nodded once again. As I was walking out to plan events on my PDA and to sort things out for a couple hours, I would think "Why didn't I fall for the stud model earlier?"

**A/N: Ah the love and tad bit of conflict, that was a quite amazing fanfiction to write. Anyways, my other fanfics are so heavily procrastinated on; I feel bad for you guys. Anyways, I LOVE this pairing, AKA: FairyTaleShipping.**

**[1]- Mi amor means "My Love" in Spanish. Even though I speak a lot more French, that's a bit of Spanish I know xD**

***If you're wondering why I deleted this the first time, there were MAJOR mistakes and I misspelled the same word 5x! How unbelievable!**

**A note for all of the Duncan/Courtney fans: Please do not, for the love of Batman, bash, flame, or hate me for writing Justin/Courtney. It's okay to say something like, "I'm a DxC fan, but I adore this" or "I'm not a big fan of JxC, but your fanfic about those two are so adorable!"**

**Just so you guys know, if you're wondering why I wrote this:**

**1. It was from a roleplay on -- Yeah I know**

**2. Episode 19, "Princess Pride" had inspired me to write this**

**3. I need to write more one-sided fanfics for fun haha**

**I feel that I need more critique on my fanfictions. It'll mean a LOT to me and please, PLEASE, for the love of Batman, don't kill me for not updating "Total Drama Island, The Way it Would've Been" because school is coming close to exam time, which is in 2 weeks and the holidays are coming up; I'll be free by then, but I might spend most of that time lazing on the computer or just pulling all-nighters.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! :D**

**~Fckn**


End file.
